old_paseonfandomcom-20200214-history
Campaign Rules
This page covers what rules are used to facilitate the Old Paseon open-table campaign. __TOC__ =Official Rules= The campaign per default use the following rulebooks as its foundation: *Dungeon World, a Powered-by-the-Apocalypse roleplaying game of fantasy adventuring based on Old-School D&D *The Perilous Wilds, a campaign supplement for Dungeon World to run campaigns focused on wilderness exploration. Some rules in this supplement supersede rules in the official core rulebook. =House Rules= To support the campaign as a space where any player can join, thereby potentially never having the same play group twice, and explore a continual world, certain rules are modified. Rules in this section supersedes the rules in both The Perilous Wilds and the core rulebook. Character Creation When making a character for Old Paseon, the following house rules apply: * A player character is never from Old Paseon. They either come from the mainland, or something even further away * Between step 9. Choose Alignment and step 10. Choose Gear there is an additional step introduced: :: 9.5. Choose Flags - inspired by DivNull RPG - Dungeon World Flags. ::: Your flags are short sentences about your character’s deeper personality traits. Each class has some suggestions for flags from which you can choose, or potentially use as inspiration for making your own flags. Choose 2 flags for your character, or write your own - in play, other players can “hit” your flag, ie. follow the instructions indicated by your flag to put your personality against a tough choice. This earns XP for both them and you at the end of a session. Because of this, it can be a good idea to note down the flags of fellow adventurers when you are at the table. :::: The suggested flags for wizards include "Bumptious". Avon thinks he has figured it all out, so it fits perfectly. If someone challenges his knowledge and proves that he has more to learn (which could happen a lot), we both mark XP! It's a no-brainer, I note Bumptious as one of my flags. I don't like any of the other ones, so I talk to my GM about what Avon's second flag could be. * Step 12. Choose Bonds is removed. Instead, the following step is performed: :: 12. Add To The Map ::: After your character has been introduced, think about 1 or 2 rumours your character have heard about Old Paseon. When your character plays for the first time choose 1 from the following options: :::* Your character have heard of or knows the name and location of a region of Old Paseon. On the Table Map choose between 1 and 10 continuous tiles. Outline them, describe the most prevalent terrain type (forest, hills, etc.), and name the region. :::* Your character have heard of or knows the name and location of a place in an already existing region of Old Paseon. A place can either be an area (an island in a lake, a swamp in a forest, etc.), a ruin (of either a village, town, keep, or city), or a site (a lonely tower, freshwater springs, distinctive hills named by colonists, etc). Choose what it is, name it, and note its location on the Table Map. ::: After placing either a region or place, then choose from the following options: :::* Your character have heard a rumour about any place already on the Table Map. It is not certain if it is true or not, but it must be different from all other introduced rumours (see the page on Introduced Rumours to check what is already in the world), and it must be noteworthy in some way (for example; "The Cup of Carnithus is said to rest in the Tomb of the Red King", "I hear tell that only one ship has ever returned from the Eastern Deeps", or "Legend has it that a red giant roams the Highlands"). :::* Your character have heard of or knows about a connector through the land. Connectors are anything that flows or allows for movement between places; roads, rivers, paths, streams, ley lines, etc. Determine its nature and add it to the Table Map. Connectors can cross from region to region, lead into undefined areas of the map or run off the map edge. New Moves Some moves are replaced by custom versions to better facilitate the focus on an open-Table exploration campaign: * The basic move Aid or Interfere is replaced with the following version: :: Aid or Interfere :: When you help or hinder someone, say how. You may do so either before or after they have rolled, but before the outcome of their action is known. If you do it… ::: ...using brute force, roll+STR ::: ...with speed, agility, or physical finesse, roll+DEX ::: ...with vitality, toughness, or vigor, roll+CON ::: ...through analysis, logic, or book-learning, roll+INT ::: ...through emotional manipulation, roll+CHA ::: ...some other way, roll+WIS :: On a hit they take +1 or −2 to their roll, your choice. On a 7−9 you also expose yourself to danger, retribution, or cost. * The special move End of Session is replaced with the following version: :: End of Session :: When you reach the end of a session, look through the flags of each character. If you hit a flag of any other character during the session at least once, mark XP. If anyone hit at least one of your flags this session, mark XP. :: Once all flags have been covered, look at your alignment. If you fulfilled that alignment at least once this session, mark XP. Then answer these three questions as a group: ::* Did we learn something new and important about the world? ::* Did we overcome a notable monster or enemy? ::* Did we loot a memorable treasure? :: For each “yes” answer everyone marks XP. Suggested Class Flags Barbarian * Gullible: tell me a lie I believe. * Peculiar: refuse my aid because I’m different. * Selfish: suggest I sacrifice something (tangible or intangible) to improve the lot of others. * Unsophisticated: exemplify a social convention or intricate concept I must misunderstand. Bard * Aspiring: make me an offer that threatens my social standing. * Deceitful: believe and act on a lie I’ve told you. * Sycophantic: insist I publicly compare the greatness of two people from whom I seek favor. * Trustworthy: confide in me a secret that would damage you if revealed. Cleric * Compassionate: offer me an easier solution that requires I exploit those weaker than me. * Devoted: offer me an easier solution that requires I compromise my relation with _______________. (Choices include: family or a family member, a particular organization, another party member, a lover, a friend, someone to whom you have sworn allegiance, etc.) * Honest: involve me in a deception I must ruin. * Portentous: seek my divinations in a moment of uncertainty and trust them implicitly. Druid * Compassionate: offer me an easier solution that requires I exploit those weaker than me. * Devoted: offer me an easier solution that requires I compromise my relation with _______________. (Choices include: family or a family member, a particular organization, another party member, a lover, a friend, someone to whom you have sworn allegiance, etc.) * Peculiar: refuse my aid because I’m different. * Visionary: offer me an easier solution that interferes with my dream of _______________. Fighter * Graceless: include me in a beneficial social interaction I must spoil with blunt observation or crass behavior. * Greedy: offer me financial reward to undermine a friend. * Gullible: tell me a lie I believe. * Heroic: let me keep you from going first into danger so I can go myself Paladin * Aspiring: make me an offer that threatens my social standing. * Heroic: let me keep you from going first into danger so I can go myself * Honest: involve me in a deception I must ruin. * Righteous: offer me an easier solution that requires I violate my principle of _______________. (Choices include: ‘non-violence’, various religious beliefs, moral code, sworn vows, ‘chastity’, ‘might makes right’, entitlement, institutional prejudice, etc.) Ranger * Accommodating: counter my proposal with a less attractive one I must either accept or disrupt the harmony of the group. * Bumptious: challenge my knowledge and prove that I have more to learn. * Graceless: include me in a beneficial social interaction I must spoil with blunt observation or crass behavior. * Trustworthy: confide in me a secret that would damage you if revealed. Thief * Curious: convince me to try something I probably shouldn’t. * Deceitful: believe and act on a lie I’ve told you. * Greedy: offer me financial reward to undermine a friend. * Irresponsible: convince me to shirk my duty. Wizard * Bumptious: challenge my knowledge and prove that I have more to learn. * Curious: convince me to try something I probably shouldn’t. * Portentous: seek my divinations in a moment of uncertainty and trust them implicitly. * Visionary: offer me an easier solution that interferes with my dream of _______________.